


More Popsicles

by Ochie94



Series: Hansol Pairing [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Hansol | Vernon, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: it's been a little while since the Popsicles talk and threat by certain dancer, and even though Wonwoo had tried to obey the other, Wonwoo couldn't stop himself from thinking back about Hansol's lips. And Soonyoung got a nice plan.A continuation to Eyes on Ices.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation to Eyes on Ices????
> 
> About the title, pun not intended lol or maybe?

 

**_More Popsicles_ **

 

Wonwoo sighed tiredly after vigorous dance practice for their tour, and just as the others lying down on the polished wooden floor, the young rapper chose to sit back with his back leaning against the mirror wall in their practice room.  Mingyu, the ever kind and caring member of their group, offered himself to get drink for everyone.

Chorus of answers, which were numerous type of cool beverage jumped out from almost everyone's mouth, making Mingyu stumbled over them. Gladfully for Mingyu, Seokmin and Minghao helped him, and soon after the three types down the beverages name in Seokmin's phone, they all left the practice room to get the requested drink.

Gulping in the plain water from his bottle, Wonwoo checked his phone, shaking his head when he finally noticed how late it was their practice had ran to. He would have checked his SNS when Seungcheol's question didn't reach his ear.

“Where is Hansol-ah?” The leader looked around the room, expecting someone to answer him and when he saw the remaining members looking around the room to find the second youngest member of their group, he knew that whatever he wanted to say had to be postponed.

“Where is he?” Seungkwan looked up with confused look.

“Maybe he goes to the mini market with the three?” Jeonghan said, still sprawled in the middle of the room with Chan lying on his stomach not far from him checking his phone.

“No, he was still here when they left.” Jun said after swallowing his drink. “I talked to Hansol a while after they left, right?” Jun looked to his side, expecting certain other member to confirm his answer, but instead he got surprised when there was no one beside him. “Where is Soonyoung?”

“Eh? Soonyoung-hyung is not here, too?” Chan asked from his spot on the floor next to Jeonghan.

“He was right beside me just now.” Jun said pointing at the space beside him, eyes wide open looking at the other members, confused.

Not wanting to join into conversation, Wonwoo slowly stood up and silently left the room, he had a little business he needed to do in the toilet. Kind of wondering why he ever felt the need to pee when he had sweat a lot during the hours long practice, Wonwoo did the deed silently as he thought back to their group schedules for the following day.

They didn't have to wake up early, as there was no work in the morning yet they still have to wake up before 8 because around ten in the morning, they had to do interview with certain magazine and then there was also photoshoot….

“Hyung..”

Ah right, he had to tell Jisoo hyung about the detail of the photoshoot.  _ Eh wait.. What?! _ Looking behind him with wide eyes, Wonwoo saw no one around him. Maybe he had just heard wrong. He knew it was really late but their agency building wasn't that kind of building where ghost would appear and haunted the occupant.  _ Right? _ Hastily finishing the deed, he was about to wash his hand when another voice reached his ears.

“Wait..”

_ Huh? _ Looking at the mirror in front of him, he peeked a glance around the washroom and saw the door to one of the stall was closed.  _ Oh, there is someone in the stall. It wasn't ghost, right? _

Shaking his head out of that scary thought, Wonwoo started washing his hand and he flinched when there was a loud bang coming from the closed stall. His heart was beating fast thumping against his rib as if wanted to be let out.

When there was only silence following it, Wonwoo attempted to ask, -just a precaution, he told himself- it could be someone -not ghost- in need. “Who is it?”

There was nothing he heard beside hushed whisper from behind the door.  _ God! Please not a ghost. _ Wondering who it was, he asked again. “Who? Is something wrong?”

“Hello?” He called again when whoever it was didn't answer him.

Thinking that it was futile and maybe whoever it was didn't particularly need any help from him -well, he should at least answer to him though,  _ unless _ …...- Wonwoo proceed to leave the room.

He was drying his hand when the door opened and Soonyoung's head peeked from inside the stall, grinning at him.

“So, you're here.” Raising his brow, Wonwoo told the other. “You left suddenly without a word, the other was wondering where you are.”

“Oh? Are they looking for me?” Soonyoung asked, brow also raised in playful curiosity.

“Not really.” Looking at his hands which then already dry, Wonwoo remembered something else, so he turned again, partly wondering why he asked Soonyoung about it. “Seungcheol hyung is looking for Hansol. Do you know where he is? …And why are you still standing there?” he added cautiously because he was still hiding inside the stall and judging from his expression which showed mischief, it could only mean that Soonyoung was preparing some pranks.

Grinning smugly at Wonwoo, Soonyoung asked instead of answering Wonwoo's question. “About what we were talking some times ago, what do you think?”

Now, Wonwoo was drowned in confusion. “What were we talking about?”

“You know.. That Popsicle.” Soonyoung asked with wide grin and Wonwoo could only blushed -lightly- at the reminder before paling because of the threat Soonyoung gave out.

“Ah.. That's…” Wonwoo looked to the side, unsure how to answer to  _ that _ question.

Still grinning, wider if it's even possible, the team leader added. “I was thinking about taking off the threat if you could help Hansol.”

“Eh?” Wonwoo raised his eyebrow higher, completely not able to understand Soonyoung and follow his path of thinking.

“Hyung!” Another voice butted in between Soonyoung and Wonwoo, and it made the latter flinched in surprise.

“What? Hansol?” The older rapper called, looking at Soonyoung whose playful grin turned into one like Cheshire's.

Grinning widely at Wonwoo, Soonyoung said with his eyes almost turned into slit. “Uri Hansollie is here with me. And he may need your help.”

\------

“Hyuung..” Hansol whined as he was placed half lying on Soonyoung's lap with his legs spread open wide that Wonwoo could see his member and twitching entrance clearly.

Biting his lip anxiously, Wonwoo tried to avert his gaze to Hansol's face which had turned bright red and the rapper found out that it was wrong move as the lust filtered expression on the youngest boy’s face fired a huge impact to him and the tightness between his legs. Groaning, Wonwoo darted his gaze to his lap before clenching them shut in agony.

After their little conversation in the toilet, Soonyoung dragged him and Hansol to an empty studio -Wonwoo suspicious that Soonyoung had planned everything or Soonyoung knew all the schedules- and as Wonwoo sat down on the swiveling chair across the sofa where Hansol and Soonyoung sat, he asked himself if this was the right thing to do.

“Getting excited?” Soonyoung asked, his voice muffled a bit as he mouthed the skin of Hansol's neck which was wet with his saliva.

Darting up, he carefully looked past Hansol to meet Soonyoung's eyes. His eyes took a small peek at Hansol before moving back to the  _ Star _ . Gulping down the growing nerves, Wonwoo threw his gaze aside before replying. “How can I not?”

Chuckles accompanied Hansol's breathy moan before the youngest letting out a groan. “Hyung.. Please. No more…” His face was set ablaze with blooming rosy color as he covered his face with his hands to hide it from Wonwoo's sight. His trembling legs tried to enclose on itself with no success as Soonyoung's hands kept them wide open for Wonwoo to see.

Trying to not focus his eyes on Hansol's leaking cock in Soonyoung's fist, Wonwoo felt like he wanted to scoop Hansol from Soonyoung's laps and hid him away if it could save Hansol from feeling the  _ embarrassment _ he had to endure because of the bizarre idea Soonyoung had.

“He is alluring, isn't he?” Soonyoung asked when he caught Wonwoo's eyes lingered on the lower part of Hansol's body and how the dark brown beads gleamed darkly with the other's thought written clearly on his face. Continued stroking and teasing the slit of Hansol's cock, Soonyoung said again as he moved his other hand to the base of Hansol's length and secured it tight. “This is much more interesting than that wet dreams of yours, right?”

Soonyoung's cold taunting voice which mingled with Hansol's moans made Wonwoo flinched on his seat. He placed his hands in front of his crotch area, doing what he could do to hide the excitement and expectation tightening the front of his pants. “Well.. Yeah…” He said almost unsurely, only to groan when his hand unconsciously moved palming his clothed hard member.

At the sound, Soonyoung leaned toward Hansol's reddening ear, giving it a small nip before whispering words of command to the man on his lap. “Hansol. Open your eyes.”

A small whine slipped from between Hansol's swollen lips as if the younger didn't want to do as he was told to, but the slowing down of the elder’s hand on his cock prompted Hansol to open his eyes and looked up at Soonyoung, his hands slowly dropped from his face.

Placing small kiss on Hansol's forehead, Soonyoung announced. “Look at Wonwoo.” Once Hansol turned to look at the other, he added. “He is like that because of you.”

Finding his gaze set on his hyung’s crotch and gasping when he saw the obvious tent, Hansol bit his lips, letting out suppressed whine while his cheeks got redden even more. He was embarrassed to look at the elder but he didn't look away, not when Soonyoung's hand was on his jaw and holding his head still, wanting him to look at Wonwoo.

Shivering when he felt Soonyoung's hot breath on his ear, Hansol moaned as his lover whispered deeply to him. “Don't you think that you should help him?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention that the new update won't come from this story but I betray my own word XD -for better or worse?- Me updating this, doesn’t mean that I will continue on this.. The truth is I was just in desperate need of more SoonSol and WonSol that I drove myself to write this… :,,)
> 
> It’s not much, but I hope you will like this chapter.

With Soonyoung rearranging their position, Hansol is now kneeling, his stance is a bit wobbly because he rests his knees on the edge of the sofa as he straddles Soonyoung's legs with the both of them facing toward Wonwoo who is waiting still on the swiveling chair with hard length pushing against the confines of his loose black sweatpants. The sight of it makes blood rush faster in Hansol's vein, warming his face and clouding his mind with embarrassment mixing confusedly with lust.

Biting his lips as he glances back at Soonyoung who still has his foxy smile on his face, Hansol asks him silently through his gazes.

Are we really doing this?’ Hansol's weak look asks Soonyoung who only continues smiling at the youngest while rubbing his hand up and down Hansol's side as if this situation is completely cliché.

Stopping his hand on Hansol's waist, the leader of performance team pulls his lover back toward him until his bottom lands on his lap. The sudden pull surprises the younger rapper that he let out a gasp which is enough to fill that small room full, and if Wonwoo echoes his gasp, Hansol doesn't notice because as soon as his gasp disperses, a moan slips past his closed lips at the hardness poking him from behind.

“We have talked about this before.” Soonyoung reminds as he peeks at Wonwoo over Hansol's shoulder. The other rapper looks like he is in trance at the sight before him and even though it unsettles Soonyoung a bit because there is another man who sees this side of Hansol beside him, he doesn't detest it. “And you want it.”

Hearing Hansol's ragged breath, Soonyoung turns his eyes to look at his lover's face. Surge of embarrassment has replaced the desire in Hansol's mind, he looks so lost in his own fantasy and that pulls Soonyoung's smirk wider. “Naughty boy.” He taunts, whispering to Hansol's ear, and hand moving south between the younger’s spread legs. “You want your hyung inside your mouth while I penetrated you here.”

Hansol mewls, the words Soonyoung has said, plays out clearly at the back of his mind. He pictures himself, dropping on all four, taking Wonwoo into his mouth, pleasuring his hyung, bobbing his head to the rhythm Soonyoung leads from behind him. Moaning when he feels the light touch of his lover's fingers against his cock, the youngest turns and takes the other's lips.

“Please..” He breathes through a delicious whimper after letting the air to fill the inch distance between their lips as Soonyoung strokes him leisurely. “Hyung, please…” he wants this so bad.

 

On the other side of the room staring at the two on the sofa, Wonwoo swallows his saliva. His eyes shamelessly takes the opportunity to rake Hansol's almost naked presence up and down.

Seeing the youngest straddling Soonyoung whose face hiding behind the youngest, the sight makes Wonwoo's blood races excitedly to the head of his cock, his stares lingers heavily on Hansol's cock, it is already hard, curving toward his flat abs and leaking due to all the teasing Soonyoung has done to him. And the sight of it arouses his inner desire toward Hansol which he has been suppressing, alluring him to erase the already short distance between them.

But he can't do that. Not now when Soonyoung is the one who holds the reign of this carriage. Toning down his obvious need of Hansol's lips enclosing around his cock, Wonwoo raises his stare up to Hansol's face. The older rapper has already known how beautiful his team's maknae is with his multiple expressions, he has seen him many times during the long years they have all spent together as a group of newly budding youth. And it will be a complete lie if he says that Hansol doesn't affect him in any way, because Hansol is the person who can turn his mind into pervert mess with his adorableness.

Or maybe he is already a pervert in the first place. But that doesn't really matter right now. What does is the fact that the object of his fantasy is. right in front of him, almost naked. With pants completely off, his fluffy jacket unzipped and pulled back until it sticks unmoving trapping his elbows from moving too much, also his white shirt which is pushed up to his chest; Wonwoo will never refuse the golden chance for him to feast on that alluring skin glistening under the studio light. He can stare at it without a blink and won't stop staring at that flushed display of the maknae if not for Soonyoung's voice breaking the silence.

“Do it, Hansol.” Soonyoung said, it is almost like a whisper that Wonwoo almost not able to hear it. His voice is soft and gentle, not commanding like the leader he is nor loud with his usual wit; but coaxing, so careful, attentive and his smile pushes Hansol to swallow his sweet words.

Looking back to Hansol who has his glazed gaze on Soonyoung, Wonwoo wonders about the content of secrecy shared between them in that minute. He wonders even more when Hansol's eyes, which had been layered by shyness and hesitation, now turns to him with what he thinks as an obvious desire, uncovered passion burning in that brown gaze.

It has changed, the shine in Hansol's eyes, so distinct that Wonwoo is amazed by how much the Performance Team leader can affect their maknae. When it had been sullen with unsureness, it is now replaced by calmness and courage. Albeit there is still some ounce of shyness and timidness in his gesture on Soonyoung's lap, he is reminded about the fierce rapper he shares the stage with, the young man who never gives up, also the mature boy who always strives for better self. Those traits are the one Wonwoo has fallen for.

 

Hands finding Soonyoung's and grasps it tightly, Hansol meets up with Wonwoo's stare. “Hyung.” he calls, but Wonwoo isn't sure whom he calls despite the younger’s gaze lands exactly on him, until the youngest calls again, this time with his name. “Wonwoo hyung.”

This time, knowing for sure that Hansol is really calling him, Wonwoo clears his throat. God, that whining voice. “Hmm?” He replies with a grunt, not trusting how his voice may sound or waver or tell Soonyoung and Hansol how much ‘this’ truly affected him and his control.

“Do you really want to do this?” he hears Hansol asking him. Wonwoo isn't sure whether he mishear it or not, but he thinks, aside from timidness and shyness, he catches hopefulness and expectations from the youngest’s trembling voice.

He wants to say that he really wants this, which is a huge fact to the three of them, and his cock straining his sweatpants is more than enough evidence. Yet thinking about it again, he isn't sure. He feels like he is intruding something. Just some weeks ago, Soonyoung told him that he and Hansol are a thing, then warned him about even thinking about Hansol that way. But minutes ago, he was dragged into this room and Soonyoung made an offer he can't not accepting. Not because it is from Soonyoung but because the offer contains Hansol in it. This golden chance won't present itself to him for the second time and he will regret it if he don't accept. That's what he thought, but after the display of the two's relationship right in front of him, he suddenly feels like he has stepped his foot on the wrong area, an area outside his territory, and he has to back away.

Still. He wants this, Wonwoo is definitely certain about it. And it is Soonyoung who has brought the idea to him, he believes and trusts that both Soonyoung and Hansol has talked this through, otherwise they won’t invite him into this intimacy. With that belief, he looks straight at Hansol's eyes when he can't meets Soonyoung for confirmation, Wonwoo nods, his uncertainty from earlier disappears like a fleeting dream. “Yes.” He replies.

From behind the youngest, Wonwoo hears an amused chuckle, and from that sound he figures that Soonyoung is really the mastermind behind this delicate offer.

“Should we start then?” Soonyoung's playful voice rises and Wonwoo knows that he can't back out now. Not that he wants to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real upcoming WonSol will be posted next year, and for those who like it, it will be a smut.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write further XD I'm not ready  
> I don't know if I'll continue this.. Maybe won't..


End file.
